Dragons: New generation
by Pandakid
Summary: Follow Hiccup's teenage son, Zero, his dragon, Tyrone, and his friends. On his remarkable story about self discovery, and finding yourself. OC's everywhere, I only own the kids. Summary will change
1. Chapter 1

About three hundred years ago, vikings first sailed my home Berk, my people used be enemies with dragons the bloody battles left many emotional scars on our village. Then one day, when my father ,Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was my age he trained a male Night Fury one of the rarest, and most lethal dragons, he fixed his missing tail fin. He named him Toothless. Toothless, and my father both brought peace between man, and dragons. They taught the village how to train dragons, together they made Berk a better, and safer place, when he was twenty he became chief, and got married to my mother two years later. That three years later they had me, and three years later they had my little sister... My name is Zero Haddock, am turning fifteen in three weeks, it's kind of hard living up to the expectations that soon I'll become chief, and someday I'll have to follow my parent's foot steps. I've got some big shoes to fill.

* * *

SPLASH!

I felt the cold icy cold sensation of water being thrown at my face. I bolted awake, as the water hit my face. "Wha-" I said before I saw my twelve year old sister, Samon laughing besides my bed holding a bucket "wake up sleeping beauty". "Samon! Why'd you do that!" I yelled shivering a bit, "cues mom, and dad told me to wake you up, I just wanted to have some fun while doing it" she said. I sighded, Samon likes to cues mischief, she like one of those trolls that Gobber always talks about, "come on, get dressed, mom and dad say it's time for breakfast" she said. "Am not really hungry" I said rolling to the other side of the bed. Right now I couldn't stop thinking about that dream last night. Every night I keep having the same weird dream, about dragon hunters, and me and my dragon Tyrone being their prisoners. Every night I would wake up scared for my life. I would check my surroundings to make sure I was, in bed, in my room, and not in the dark cell in my dreams.

"Come on, Zero, pleeeeeeeeeease" Samon insisted. I kept a straight face, cues I wasn't going to give in so easily "no".

"Pleeease"

"No"

"Pleeeeease Pleeeeease!"

"Nooo!"

"Alright! You gave no other choice. Try saying no to this"

 _oh no she's gonna make her cute face._ Samon's eyes grew wide, and sad as if she were a sad puppy, she frowned and quivered her lip. It was harder, and harder to say no as I looked into her eyes. I felt the weight of her face I groaned trying to hold back the cuteness over load. "Please pretty please with the cherry on top". Samon's cute face would even make the toughest of Vikings give in.

"FINE"

Samon smirked "yes! works every time" I sighed as I tiredly got up from the bed. "Tell mom and dad that I'll be down there in a bit" I said, Samon left the room. Across from my room I saw Tyrone chuckle at the events "oh shut up". I picked out a pair of brown pants, a hand-me down shirt that was my dad's when he was my age, and a brown leather sweater with wool in the inside. then I put on my boots, and my belt that holds all the stuff I need. I grabbed a towel, and dried my hair. once I was all dressed up, and semi-dried, I went down the stair with Tyron behind me.

When I got down there I saw my dad, my mom, and Samon sitting in the table "good morning Zero, I was wondering when you were going to wake up" my mom commented playfully. I was tired so all said was "hey". then I grabbed a plate and sat down without a word. "so Zero, your birthday 15th birthday is in three weeks" my dad started, trying to get rise out of me "are you exited for your ceremony". For awhile I had forgotten what the hell he was talking about "what ceremony?" I asked him. "You know every time a heir turn fifteen the whole island has a ceremony, celebrating their last year of childhood" he said, I looked down at my plate "oh. yeah. That ceremony. Yeah I'm filled with glee" I said without any excitement while picking my food with my fork. I had forgotten all about that with all I have on my mind lately. My dad frowned noticing something was wrong. "Zero? are you okay, son?" He asked. He kept looking down at my plate "yeah dad, am fine" I said trying to sound convincing, "am just a little tired, that's all" I said. Yes I was tired, but I was also thinking about a lot of thing, lately my mind has been far from here. Lately, I've been obsessing over that dream that keeps coming back, there no way I can stop thinking about it, the dream has been bugging me for the past three or four weeks, it must mean something. If I told my dad who knows what will happen, he can be very over protective, and my mom would to she would freak out a lot like big time. My parents looked at each other as if they knew something was wrong. I knew what was coming. "so, Zero how did you sleep last night?" my mom asked looking at me to see how I was going to react. I couldn't tell me about the dream they wouldn't understand "I was up all night..." I tried to think of a good lie "drawing out plans for a new saddle for Tyrone" I said. I knew my parents wouldn't buy it, not even a half brained would buy it. "did you have any dreams, last night?" my dad asked. "no" I lied.

"Okay"

 _that's it?._ I knew my father he cares about me too much to just drop the subject just there. He's going to want to talk about it again later. He is not done. I barely touched my food, I was picking at it with my fork hoping that no one would ask any questions. Surprisingly, I was able to finish first "mom, dad can Tyrone, and I go outside for a sec?" I asked. "Yes, you may" my mom said "but be careful, son. Word from trader Johann says that there are dragon hunters heading to Berk, so don't go outside town, be back by sun down, keep Tyrone on your sight, and remember if you see any dragon hunters, report to us immediately" my dad said. "Yeah dad don't worry" I said. He can be a bit overprotective, since he went on a lot of adventures, and got in a lot of danger when he was young, but he loves me, cues am his son, and the care about me and a lot. I have followed my parents rules, I've rarely ever broken them. I stood up, as I turned around to get Tyrone he was playing with my dad's dragon Toothless. Tyrone is Toothless's son, the coincidental thing is that Tyrone hatched the same day I was born. Same thing for Samon, and her dragon Kyera. Tyrone, and Toothless look a lot alike, the only three differences are that Tyrone is grey, Toothless is black, Tyrone is smaller than Toothless (of course), unlike Toothless, Tyrone has red fins coming out from his head to his upper back. Kyera, and Tyrone are siblings. Toothless, and my mom's dragon, Stormfly are their parents. That is why Kyera is a Nader, she looks aot like Stormfly the only difference other than size is that Kyera is a darker shade of blue. "Come on pal" I said to Tyrone then he followed me.

As I walked by I heard a voice call "why good morning Zero, how are doing lad" I turned around, and saw Gobber who called. "Yeah am fine" I said, Gobber expression meant that he could see that I was not fine, but he decided not to ask any questions about. "Well that's good to hear. Oh by the way, I hear ye turning fifteen in a couple of weeks, I'm very excited for the ceremony, I bet it's gonna be a great party" he said, I nodded trying to take my mind off of that dream "yeah, am really exited too".

"you know Zero, you look a lot like your father did when he was your age" some people have told me that, I've only seen one picture of my dad and that was the portrait that he took with his dad. I see the resemblance, but I also see some difference. we both have the same eye, and skin color, I have blue eyes like my mom, and my dad has green eyes, we have freckels, and we even have the same build. Another difference is the hair my bangs are a bit longer, while dad's almost reached his eye, mine actually cover half of my left eye, my hair is also a bit shorter by one centimeter, and also it's pretty messy (a/n work with me here). "Yeah, I get that a lot" I said. "Well it was nice talking to you lad, now am gonna go about my business" Gobber added "bye" I called.

As I walked through was just walking making sure that Tyrone was following. "ZERO" I heard a female voice scream right before I was tackled to the ground face down I turned around to see my friend, Oceanne was the one who tackled me. Oceanne is one of my best friends her parents are old friends of mine, her dad, Eret used to a dragon trapper, until he joined the tribe, her mom, Ruffnut had a crush on him at the time. She looks more like her dad then her mom. She has the exact same hair color, same eye color, and she has pretty pale skin. Unlike both her parents she has bangs. Her bangs are a lot more different then mine, they reach up to both her eyes. They're also pretty big. One thing her appearance has in common with her mom's is that they both have straight hair. "Oh hey Oceanne, what's up" I said as we both stood up, "am fine, what about you?" She asked me, "yeah, am doing good" I said "so wanna do something fun?" Oceanne said. I looked at her, when she means fun she often means doing something reckless, she did have her mom's taste for danger, and her dad's stubbornness. "That depends what are you kind of fun are talking about, dangerous fun, or normal fun?" I said. "Well I don't know whatever you want to do" Oceanne said with a mini smile. Her smile lit up my mood. It made me forget about that terrible dream. So we walked around town telling jokes talking about things. "So anyway so here I was, waiting for Munt, and Err to walk by. The they did, and I pulled the rope, and it all went down on them I was laughing so hard I cried" Err is Oceanne's thirteen year old younger brother, the tlo like to playfully fight physically, and the one who always ends up winning is Oceanne. Munt is her dumbass cousin, unlike Oceanne who has a bit more brains then her mom, Munt is just as dumb as his father. I laughed a bit. Oceanne is an awesome pranksters. Her prank stories never fail to crack up. We both chuckeled. "Hey Oceanne, hey Zero" I heard another voice say, I turned around to see one of my best friends, Maleky, and Codlout come up to us. Maleky's dad also knows a lot about dragons, probably not as much as my dad, but he's pretty much a geek. Like father like son. Codlout's dad omn the other hand...pfft different story. Codlout is the only smart Jorgenson that I know. No wonder it's so easy for Codlout to sneak out at night. "Hey Maleky, hey Codlout what's up" I said. Maleky has only one visual difference from his father. He's extremely skinny. "Nothing much we're just talking" .

"About what?" I asked. I could see that Codlout was not liking where this was going. He shook his head behind Maleky mouthing the words "no". "Funny you should ask we were talking about the different characteristics of stoker class dragons" we went on... And took a looooong time to finish. "And that my friends is how you know the difference between a teen nightmare, and an adult nightmare" I was so close to falling asleep until lightly Oceanne elbowed me in the stomach. I love dragons, and I want to learn more as much as the next guys does, but man. I. Hate. Lectures! As I looked around I saw that Codlout, and Oceanne didn't look so amused either. "wow, that was very interesting, right guys" I said looking at the others, Codlout, and Oceanne looked at each other "uh" they exchanged as trying to decide whether to answer him honestly, or lie. "yeah, it was very-um. very interesting" they both said while nodding. The rest of they day we just hung out. Suddenly I felt as if every worry got out of the way. I forgot all about the dream, the ceremony, everything. "Hey, Zero, so your ceremony's coming is in three weeks, I bet it's gonna be an awesome party" Codlout said, my smile dropped a bit, "yeah, I think" I said looking down. Honestly I don't want to turn fifteen. I can't be so close to the end of childhood. I just want to be fourteen forever, not because of the responsibility or the pressure. I'm just worried...What if I don't become as great as my father was. How can I live up to MY dad. Hiccup Haddock III the first viking to ever ride a dragon, the man who brought men, and dragons together... How can I live up to THAT. I look up to my father, very greatly...I want to be like him... I have to be like him... I have to be perfect. I don't just be, Zero ,son of a great man, I have to be Zero... The successor, new pride of berk, a great heir. I don't just want to be another face in the family. I to be a huge part of a legacy, not just a heir, I want people to look at my portrait, and see more than just a boy, and his father, I want them to see a someone great. I want to be am amazing chief, I want to be someone greater. I need to be someone. The other saw that I seemed a bit down "Zero, are you okay" Maleky asked, I faked a smile "yeah, am fine". I was thinking "well I-go to go do something" I said "bye guys" I was about to go. "Bye, Zero before you go please remember, we're you're friends, we care about you. If anything is bothering you, you can tell us, or at least me" Oceanne said. I looked at her her brown eyes met my blue ones "I will, I promise" I said before flying of.

Tyrone and I flew to a small land mass outside my house. We looked out in the view I sighed. "You know pal, right now I feel like you are the only one who I can talk to" I shared with Tyrone "At least YOU won't bring up that stupid ceremony" I said as if my dragon were a human. To me he is a human, we're like brothers. Tyrone to me is more than a dragon, more than a friend... He's family. "I just, I want to be more than what I am. I don't want to make JUST my father proud... I want to make the whole village proud. A lot of people say am too childish to be chief, other say am too serious, and other say am ready" I said, Tyrone gave me a little nudge in the arm as if trying to cheer me up I looked at him, and ran my hand through his nose "you know some times I wish you could talk" I chuckled. Scratching Tyrone under the chin. "You just have to be patient" I heard my father voice behind me I turned around "hey dad" I said. "Zero, do you remember how you got you name?" my dad said "your mom wanted to name you Zero as in, zero fear" he continued "I agreed to that name because I knew that some day you'd make us proud" my dad said "I was scared before MY ceremony, I was terrified. But my father told me 'Hiccup, not everything in life will be expected, ignore the 'what if's' ' he was right I never expected to be the first Viking to ride a dragon, nor did I ever expect to have such a brave, smart, kind, and strong son. Your mother and I have NEVER doubted you" my father said. A smile cracked up my lips "Thanks dad" we hugged. "Well any I guess you want me to leave you two alone for a while" my dad said once we let go. "Yeah, bye dad see you at the house" I said "goodbye son, be back by sun set okay" .

"okay"

a couple of minutes passed it was almost sun set I was about to head back. Until I saw Kyera, and Samon about to walk out to the forest. I mentally debated whether I should go after her, or tell my parents. I finally decided to man up and go after my sister. "come on pal, let's go" I said as I mounted on Tyrone, it took only a couple of seconds to catch up to Samon. "Samon, don't go it's almost sun set, we should head back" I said, Samon turned back at me "come on Zero we don't ALWAYS have to follow rules, I'm going out and coming back later" she said turning around again. "Samon come here now, before you get us in trouble" I ordered. I'm NOT getting in trouble because of her. "Catch me if you can" she said flying faster.I looked at the sun trying to decide what to do. It was just about to set, then I looked forward and made my decision to fly forward, and go after my sister. Outside town, after sun set...Against my father's orders.

* * *

cliffy, hope you guys like it cue whole week on it, until next chapter, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_what am I doing_ I thought to myself _am gonna get in a lot of trouble_ I went further in trying to stop Samon. I gulped as we flew the sun had already set. We were suppose to be back by now. _gods this is wrong._ I looked a rounds the sky was getting darker, and stars barely popped in the sky. I felt as if I was .inches away from my mortal doom, yet if I didn't stop Samon from flying any further, she would get hurt herself...or worse.

"Samon ,we need to head back now, it's starting to get dark" I yelled worriedly, Samon rolled her eyes, "you're being paranoid, Zero, nothing's going to happen. I couldn't let anything happen to her, she's my sister, and I care about her. Also am already gonna get it for being this far out, after sunset. I didn't want to get in more trouble with Samon's disappearance." Samon, we have to head NOW, mom, and dad are gonna kill us" Samon turned around to face me "of course YOU would say that. Zero, the heir. Dad's little pet. The first born son. You would want to keep you good boy nature. Too obedient to break his parents rules, or let his sister have fun, well news flash, I. Am. Not" Samon yelled angrily, her words hurt me a bit. But she has no real reason to be jealous. So I pushed away my feelings "Samon, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but this right now is dangerous, dad said-".

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU STOP CARING WHAT DAD SAYS!"

Just as she yelled a giant net came on top of her bringing her, and Kyera to the ground. "SAMON!" I yelled as Tyrone, and I went dived down to save her. As I landed I saw them... Dragon hunters. They looked just as intimidating as they did in my dream two grown men were holding the ne while Kyera, and Samon struggled for freedom. "Tyrone, plasma blast" Tyrone plasma blasted the net it, but it was no use it was made of fire proof metal, I had no choice but to go there and save her myself. When the net was almost blasted off, that brought me a lot of attention, four men came towards me, I back away they had weapons, I knew what I had to do. I had a plan that was crazy enough to work. I signaled Tyrone to shoot at the other guys that were holding the net. Immediately they came running towards us I mounted off of Tyrone, and signaled him to the sky, Tyrone flew up, and started shooting from different angles. With that distraction I ran over to the net, and was able to use my blade to break the metal. "Thanks" Samon said gratefully that I had just saved her life. "Don't mention it" I said then she quickly mounted on Kyera while I put both my fingers in my mouth signaling Tyrone to come. He came flying, and landed I mounted on him, the four of us took off like hell was on out tail.

Then as we flew a bola suddenly wrapped as around Tyrone's tail, we went crashing in the floor, with a loud thin. I landed a few inches away from my dragon, I rubbed my shoulder hissing through the immense pain that I felt due to the impact. As if a million rocks had hit my back left shoulders and head. I tried to stand up, but a large man grabbed me by the back of my collar, and with one arm grapped my neck, and the other he held my torso, and arms not letting me go anywhere. Samon turned around to save us, arrows were shot her way she was avoiding them all. "STOP" I yelled with all the might I had "go tell mom, and dad, tell them what happened, I'll be fine" I yelled "save yourself". I saw the look in her eyes she was worried. Scared that I wasn't gonna make it. She looked as if she was thinking, but the she nodded tearfully then lefty. Tyrone got restrained by one of the dragon hunters, he was fighting for his freedom, but it was no use.

Once Samon left, and Tyrone was chained, and muzzeled I saw a larger pale man with big black beard, he was missing an arm, the scar across his lip gave a frightful appearance, but what really scared the hell out of me was, the cape he was wearing. I feared that he was going to use Tyrone to make one of those. He came towards me "my goodness your dragon over there I could swear that's a Night Fury thought Hiccup was the only one who had one, then you must be his boy, you know it's been twenty years since I last saw your father, I always wondered what became of him" the man said. My eyes widen, how did he know who my dad was. I quickly somehow managed to elbow the man holding me. He let go, and I ran towards Tyrone. I cut off the mussel in his jaw. The I was about to work on the rest of the restraints, but then I got tackled by someone as I hit the floor once again. My head was hurting a bit again as I slowly opened my eyes I saw a guy, instead of a man. This guy looked a lot like the huge man, and looked only about to years older than me. I tried to stand up, but this guy was holding me down. I fought to get out of sis grasp, but this guy grip was to strong for me to escape not to mention he was hurting me. He had my arms held down by my wrists, and he placed his knees on my stomach, you try to get out of that. After what felt like forever the creepy man who knows my dad came up to us "well done, Mako" said. "Mako" let me go and stood up. Finally I could breath again. I turned around side ways. I hissed throught the pain as I was about to stand up, but before I could even blink Mako reacted by kicking me in the stomach, then the torso, then the face, then he just started kicking me in random places. I flinched, and cringed every time I was kicked. I tried my best not to show any pain, not wanting to give them the pleasure they wanted. Mako stopped kicking, but he wasn't done yet, he turned me faced down then with one hand he held the back of my neck, and with the other he held my right wrist to the floor two inches away from me, while having his knees placed on my lower back, if you don't think that hurts. You're crazy. "Did you really, have to do that?!" I said struggling through breaths "shut up" Mako exclaimed. Then I heard a voice of the creepy man saying "Well son, you never fail impress me" He said. Mako looked up at his father with a pleased smile. "Thank you father, it's not very hard really". Then Mako picked me up by the back off my collar. I fought my best out of his grip, but the guy was strong, and had a better grip on me then I had control over my freedom. Then he threw me to a tree. That did not hurt as much as I expected. He walked closer just as I was about to punch him in the face, but he quickly grasped my arms, and shackled them before I could attack. My mom taugth me how to fight, and I learned quickly, but damn Mako has some real skills, and a really really strong (and painful grip). My knowledge of self defense is nothing against his quick reflexes, and his deadly grip.

He grasped my arm dragging me away, from the tree, " let me go you asshole" I yelled. I put the best fight I could to stop him from taking me to that ship, I shook, I stomped on his feet, I kicked his legs, I tried to elbow him, but nothing seemed to work it was hopeless, I watched painfully as four men carried Tyrone to the ship "TYRONE! No" I yelled fighting the tears, I fought harder, then Mako threw me to the floor, and put a foot in badly bruised back. I winced in pain, "you're our prisoner, you better be a good boy, or it'll be rough for both you, and your dragon" he said ", and if you do what my father says, I WON'T beat you to a plump" he said. "And if I don't do what YOU say?" I said struggling through breaths. "Oh, trust me... You will, or else..." he said.

"Or else what?!"

"If you don't, then I guess we'll know what your dragon's heart looks like" he said the he picked me up, dragged me to a cell, as I scolded at him. Finally he took me to a cell. "By the way, from now on am in charge of you, so you're mine" Mako said as he unlocked the cell, shoved me to the floor, the shut the door behind him, and left. I dragged myself to the door, I used the bars to help me stand up, cues my bruises were so bad it hurt to even walk. I stood up, then looked out the door. "Someday, I will get out of here, I will find you Tyrone" I thought out loud. "No matter what it takes".


End file.
